The present invention relates to a pair of eyeglasses wherein the bridge thereof has mechanical features which enables one of the glasses to turn around. A sidepiece which is attached thereto also turns together with said one glass, with the result that both of the sidepieces will be disposed over both of the glasses at both sides thereof.